User talk:The Ninja Warrior
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to 70677 Land Bounty! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Warptoad (talk) 01:42, July 1, 2019 (UTC) S11 Focus Please do not put who the focus character is on the page until we get consensus on the talk page. Currently it is something that is debatable. I personally think it was Zane for the whole season.Ninja72 (talk) 08:21, October 29, 2019 (UTC) You do realise being that rude would probably get you a block, right?Ninja72 (talk) Reply // S11 Focus OMG THE FOCUS FOR SEASON 11 WAS ZANE, KAI AND LLOYD, OPEN YOUR BLOOMING EYES. THE SEASON IS OVER. ACCEPT. THE FACT THAT THEY ARE THE FOCUS AND MOVE ON ALSO I FIND THIS FUNNY, THIS HAS HAPPENED BEFORE WHEN ONE OF YOU WIKI MASTER THINGS TRIED TO CORRECT ONE OF MY 'ERRORS' WHICH BUDDERMEOW LATER SAID WAS NOT AN ERROR. THERE IS NO DEBATE YOU FOOL AND IF YOU OR ANYONE ELSE CHANGES IT AGAIN I WILL BE GOING TO SPINJITZU MASTERS WIKI BECAUSE THEY ARE BETTER AND ACTUALLY LET PEOPLE WRITE THINGS. THIS WIKI IS A SCAM! IF ANYONE CHANGES IT AGAIN, ME AND 70 OTHERS WILL BE LEAVING THIS RIDICULOUSNESS! The Ninja Warrior "A Ninja Never Accepts Defeat" (talk) 09:47, October 29, 2019 (UTC) Re: Focus Character For S11 I am neutral on the subject (and if it does have a focus, I would say Zane), but for threatening this wiki, edit warring, and disrespecting a staff member over such a minor subject, it looks like I would have to block you for a few days. Feel free to take yourself and your friends to the other wiki. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 15:06, October 29, 2019 (UTC) Most of the things from your wiki are just copypasted from ours. That is actually plagiarism, FYI. And your block was completely deserved, you can not just call people "fools" whenever you want to and expect no consequences.Ninja72 (talk) 23:09, November 1, 2019 (UTC) Bye, have fun on your other wiki with your 70+ friends. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 02:25, November 2, 2019 (UTC) Stop lying.You did not edit the Serpentine War aticle even once.Ninja72 (talk) 07:12, November 2, 2019 (UTC) First of all, why are you replying to Buddermeow instead of me? Second of all, no you did not, I checked the history of the page, and you never edited it even once with either account.Ninja72 (talk) 07:21, November 2, 2019 (UTC) Listen, kid, you are the one, who is lying. It was already bad enough how you acted on here, but making a whole different wiki where you are just stealing content from here is not something you are gonna get away with.Ninja72 (talk) 07:27, November 2, 2019 (UTC) You are literally the only person, who has ever edited your wiki, lmao. Does not seem like it is successful. And btw, it being democratic is actually a good thing. Would you prefer totalitarism or autocracy instead?Ninja72 (talk) 07:42, November 2, 2019 (UTC) According to https://ninjagospinjitzumasters.fandom.com/wiki/Special:ListUsers, you are.Ninja72 (talk) 07:53, November 2, 2019 (UTC)